


Derek Rain-Beard and the Lingering Look

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: Derek's beard.  In the rain.  Poor Sheriff gets the brunt of a very infatuated son's ramblings.





	Derek Rain-Beard and the Lingering Look

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble written for sterekdrabbles for the theme week "Magic" and the prompt "beard, linger, rain". Because Stiles would def. linger on Derek's beard in the rain and I love me an uncomfortable Sheriff.

“Rain’s magical. What’s even better is _Derek_ in the rain. We were hiking last weekend when the storm hit, and I stopped talking - odd, right? - because I was just _staring_ at something I’d never seen, never even imagined, and I’ve imagined _a lot_ of Derek. The rain just _clung_ to his hair, little silver drops against jet black, and when it hit his scalp, he shook like a dog after a bath. It ran down across his cheeks into that dense black beard stubble, lingering there, sliding along the hairs, glinting when the clouds parted-”

“Stiles…”

“Sorry, Dad.”

::siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh:: ::eyerub::

 


End file.
